The hardship of a Secret
by OpenUpMyHeart
Summary: Isabella Temple's life has never been easy. Join her and her friends as they try to be normal teenagers coping with school, homework, crushes, and secret's of dealing with dinosaurs as part of the Governments biggest cover-up.
1. Prolouge: Isabella

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Summary: **Isabella's life isn't easy, always having to lie to her school friends, having a crush on one of her best friends and fellow team mate, fighting dinosaurs for the Government. Not to mention having to keep up a social life, along with homework and avoiding many identical looking men whilst trying to help solve the mystery of Anomalies. Like I said, her life is not easy. But she's just about to learn exactly how hard it can get.

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

**This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Prologue**

**(Isabella's Prov)**

Have you ever had to keep a secret?

I don't mean a secret like, Johnny fancies Sarah, or it was Amy who broke Mr. Clinton's favourite coffee mug. No, _nothing_ like that.

I mean a secret that's so that the Government has you sign one of those special act's, declaring that if you tell someone you could, or would, be prosecuted, meaning you could be kept in lifetime containment until you're so old that you could be put into an old people's home, where you could tell anyone whose anybody your secret, _and they'd all think your crazy!_

But that is exactly the type of secret that I have to keep, and I've had to keep it my whole life. That's right, Isabella Ann Temple, sweetest girl in the whole of year 10, has a secret, and a big one at that.

You see, for the past twenty years, there have been these things called Anomalies; rips in time that can lead to both the prehistoric past, and the destined, or not-so-destined future.

More often than not, some creature, or unsuspecting person finds their way through, and so it's the ARC (Anomaly Research Centre)'s job to contain both the Anomaly and whatever comes through; in order to protect the public, and the innocent creatures.

And I've been helping out with all this for the past three months; officially anyway.

It's tough though, keeping this secret, and doing the job. I mean, sure, it's cool that the government is actually paying me to do it; my parents say they never got paid at the beginning. I get a £130, which is a hell of a lot for a Teenager of fifteen; thought half of it goes into a bank account.

I'm mainly the geek of the 'junior' team; a name which Lester thought up for us. I do the technology work, computers and all that, I'm a complete whizz at science, maths and IT. All the adults say I'm a miniature-girl version of my Dad, except, I can actually fight, I do Karate for two hours on a Saturday morning, and Kick boxing for two hours on a Saturday evening, along with both my brothers, Thomas whose eleven, and Aaron whose eight.

At least I have my three best friends; unfortunately, they're both boys. First there is Nathaniel Stephan Cutter, he's three months older than me, he's a bit stubborn and pretty smart; he a lot like his Dad, Professor Nick Cutter, but at the same time, he's a lot like his Mum, Claudia Cutter.

There's William Matthew Becker; he is the eldest of us all as he is very close to turning sixteen; though he just missed out on being in the year above us, by three weeks. He's kind, strong, rather stubborn, and he's in training for Special Forces; whilst the rest of us are only allowed to handle small armed weapons, he gets what he calls, the big boys gun. Also, he is very good when it comes to mythology and solving archaeological puzzles.

Then there's Ryan Julian Quinn, he is a little less than five months older than me, he is very stubborn like his Dad; Danny Quinn, and reasonably intelligent, he also likes to play the hero, again Just like his Dad; and even though he can be irrefutably annoying and frustrating, I like him, a lot, but then again, so do half the girls in our year, and they all happen to be more popular than me. But hey, I'm the one that spends all my time with him.

Luckily, the four of us got into the same High School; St Thomas's Academy High School, we have a few lessons together a week, we spend a few lunches and break times together; though sometimes I like to spend lunch with some of my girl friends, after all, a girl needs some female company every once in a while.

Even one of my younger brothers, Thomas, goes to the high school now, and so does Nathaniel's Sister Jennifer, both of them are eleven. So we're a pretty tight group, we're always looking out for each other.

Which is good, because the jobs dangerous, just the other day, one of those Special Forces men they bring in was half-eaten by some giant futuristic slug-thing with razor sharp teeth, Danny; Mr. Quinn rather, named it a Sluteeth. I still can't sleep properly without hearing his screams and the crunch of his spine when the creature bit him in half. Sometimes I get this image in my head of Will, all grown up, dressed in his Special Forces uniform, being killed by one of those things.

And that leads to another problem, I'm having a bit of trouble concentrating in school, my teachers have started noticing because I'm not getting my usual top-marks for homework and class work. I mean, I'm still getting higher marks than everyone else, but my answers are becoming a little sloppy. I just tell my teachers that we've been really busy at home lately; which isn't that far from the truth, right?

Anyway, even my friends from school have begun to notice, even more so now that I don't hang around with them as much anymore; not that I hung around with them a hell of a lot anyway, they get pretty suspicious of me when I'm with them for one minute and having to dash off with the boys the next minute after getting a phone call, and they get even more suspicious when I'm picked up from the town or the park by different people now and then.

One time, my friend Allie from my science class heard my phone ringing from under the lunch table and decided to answer it for me while I was coming back from the lunch queue. Oh boy did she get quite a shock. James; Captain Becker rather, was coming back with Uncle Nick from France on one of the GAARCS (Global Arc Anomaly Research Containment Ships), and I remember hearing the roar of the T-Rex from where I was, _three tables away! _I managed to fob it all off by saying he was accompanying a couple of adult Ligers to a special treatment facility.

Luckily though, she was more interested in why I Williams Dad's number in my phone, and why he was calling me to tell me about arriving rather than my Mother. It's fair to say, I try to never mention Becker around her, ever.

So anyway, it's like I said, keeping this secret is not easy, and doing this job isn't exactly hard. But it's not like it can get any harder, it's not like us teenagers can do any real big missions for the Arc, all we've got to worry about is keeping this a secret and help with the occasional small missions.

It's not like it's up to us to save everyone! Right?

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so it was a bit short. But that's how it was meant to be.**

**I hope your liking it so far!**

**I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but it might be a while as I am on work experience next week, and my soon-to-be Uncle is back from Afghan (war), so we're going to go see him this weekend.**

**Let me know what you thought of the story; I'll be mentioning people before each new chapter! So you could have your name mentioned!**

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**


	2. A Typical School Day

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.

**Reviewers: Thanks all for reviewing and so quick as well. Thank you very much for your positive comments!**

**Samishiiko**

**Caledonia1986**

**bonbon sweet**

**..**

**xxXxGracieyCullenHarknessxXxx**

**alice-bite-me**

**summer1260 **

**So okay, here's chapter two**

**But be warned, I tend to put a lot of detail in, so there won't be any talking for a while.**

* * *

**Chapter two: A typical school day**

**(Isabella's Prov)**

The school day began like any other. The alarm went off at 7:15 am on the dot, and as usual, I turned the damn thing off after only three buzzes. I lay there silently, awake, but with my eyes closed; just resting until I need to get up. At exactly 7:20 I open them again, I take in a big breath of air to let the oxygen circulate its way to my brain, and I stretch my arms and legs underneath the bed covers, relieving my body of the stiffness of sleeping curled up the way I do.

I then roll out of bed, but only to jump straight back in again. _Great_. I forgot to turn the cooler off in my bedroom last night. The coolers only a temporary thing, my small fish tank is currently playing the home of two Ice ages fish, I've named them Manny and Ellie. But I can't keep them, Uncle Nick reckons that the anomaly will open again soon, meaning we'll have to send them back. Shame really, they're rather pretty and friendly, they like to suck on my fingers when I stick them in the tank.

I give myself a moment before jumping back out of bed, and racing to my wardrobe, I throw on my school uniform faster than any teenager getting ready for school would like to, relishing in the warmth that begins to envelope me.

I have to wear a white, long sleeved shirt with a black tie; underneath the shirt I wear one of my own, today I put on a light blue tank top. I have a black blazer that has the school logo on it, I also have to wear a grey skirt; a couple of my friends and I shortened them because originally they rested just above the knees, and it caught on. We also have to wear thin, black tights, luckily though, we get to wear our own shoes, as long as they don't have a heel bigger than an inch, so I wear my black DC's with green laces.

After getting changed, I make my way out of my bedroom and into the bathroom, I quickly wash my face; I leave brushing my teeth until after I've gone downstairs and had breakfast. So after washing my face, I go back into my bedroom and sit at my dressing table.

I wouldn't really consider myself to be pretty; there are girls at school who are much prettier than I am, though some of them coat themselves in so much make up and so much fake tan that you can't really tell if they're pretty or not.

I myself am rather pale; I have natural black hair that's slightly curly and falls to a quarter of the way down my back, I also have my Dad's brown eyes; as people say, I am a miniature-girl version of my Dad. Though, like my Mum, I am a little short at about 5ft 1 or 2, and I'm also rather petite, even though I can stuff my face with just about anything, I just don't seem to gain any weight.

I brush my hair and put in a powder blue head band, I then put of a small layer of make-up. I put my lip gloss in my blazer pocket along with my PDA/Mobile; it's hooked up to the Arc's anomaly detector. I then put my brush in my school bag so I can brush my hair later on in the day if it happens to get messy.

I do a check to make sure I've got all the books and equipment ready for lessons; it's a Thursday so I need my maths book, my English literacy book, my advanced IT work book; I do A level IT as I'm further ahead than everybody else, I earned an IT GCSE in year 8, along with a Physics Science GSCE, not that I'm bragging or anything. I also have my geography book and my RE book. I also check to make sure I have my pencil case and my PS6E in case I finish all the work in a lesson and get bored.

Once I've checked my school bag, I grab my favourite dark blue jacket from the back of my bedroom door, and I leave my bedroom, making sure to close it properly behind me and making my way downstairs.

When in the kitchen, I place my jacket and my bag on the back of one of the dining room chairs. I have to manoeuvre my way past Mum and Dad; saying good morning as I did so, and past my brothers who were arguing over who was having what for breakfast.

I pull a bowl from the cupboard, along with a spoon from the draw. I pour in some chereos and some milk; which I took from Thomas as he continued to argue with Aaron.

I sit down at the dining table and spoon a mouthful of the chereos into my mouth; Dad is sitting opposite me, tapping away furiously at his Arc issued laptop. I have a guess at what he's working on.

"The proton-anomaly generator?" I ask, spooning another mouthful of chereos in.

He looks over the top of the laptop and smiles "Yep, Hopefully I've got the calculations right, then I can go ahead and get building it" he said happily.

"Don't you have to run that by Lester first?" I didn't want to rain on his parade or anything, but sometimes when he comes up with a theory or invention idea, he forgets to run it by Lester, meaning Lester gets a little angry and goes all high-and-mighty on us all. Even though my Dad, Connor Temple, is the technology expert of the Arc, like Thomas says, he's a legend within the whole Arc operations.

He looked at me "oh, yeah, well I'm pretty sure I can get the go ahead on this"

"Pretty sure" I agree nodding my head; Dad looked at me in a reproachful way, I'm not allowed to speak with a mouthful, but apparently, I get that from him as well.

He goes back to tapping furiously on the keyboard.

When I hear a chirping noise by my feet, I look down. Rex is scuttling along the floor, a piece of apple clamped firmly in his mouth, he looks up at me for a moment, seemingly bobbing his head as though saying 'good morning' and then scuttling back off. He doesn't fly as much anymore, Mum says it's because he's getting old. Uncle Nick's actually surprised that Rex has lived as long as he has, especially with all that's happened to him before.

I finish the last of my breakfast, I look at my watch, and it says 8:10. I take my bowl into the kitchen and put it in the sink. Thomas and Aaron are munching on toast, having now abandoned the cereal.

I look at them for a moment before shaking my head amusedly at them and making my way from the kitchen. I pass Mum in the downstairs hallway; trying to find her keys.

I find them easily in on the windowsill by the front door. I picked them up and dangle them "Found 'em" I say in a teasing voice.

She smirks at me, taking them from my hand and kissing the top of my head. "Shoo" she says waving her hand in the direction of the stairs "Go brush your teeth"

I do as she says, heading up the stair two at a time and I make my way into the bathroom. I grab my white and black toothbrush from the holder and run it under the hot tap for a few moments before turning it off and putting some toothpaste on. I spend about four minutes brushing my teeth before heading back downstairs.

I put my jacket on over my blazer and put my bag over my shoulder. I kiss Mum and Dad on the cheeks. Promising to be home by 4'o'clock; I say four because sometimes I stay behind to help the science teacher Dr Ingley in cleaning up after the class, or just generally to discuss anything to do with science.

As I make my way to the front door I see Thomas heading upstairs "Do you want me to wait for you?" I ask.

He looks down at me "Nah, thanks though, meeting Harry and that in ten minutes. Lesson don't start 'till nine, PSHE stuff" he said, smiling at me.

"Okay, see you later" I say before opening the front door and walking outside.

I headed down the driveway and then down the street. The walk to school normally takes me about ten or fifteen minutes, so on the way, I listen to my music on my IPodX. The music tides me over until I reach the school gates. Its 8:30, form doesn't start until 8:40, so I make my way inside and head on up to the form room, it's a bit of a walk as it's on the opposite side of the school and is on the third floor.

William is in the same form as me, and as usual, he is sat at a back table right near the window. The only other people in the room are Chester Johnston and Jerry Moore. Their two gangly teenagers, with the beginnings of acne on their faces; their typical bullies and they are total creeps and like to take the Mick out of me whenever they see me, Chester though, prefers to make crude comments and I know for a fact that he wants me to go out with him just so the teachers might think he's not a bully, but as if I'd ever go out with someone like that; he shares about the same amount of brain power as prehistoric-bacterium.

I keep my head down and try to dodge them by going around the teacher's desk, but unfortunately they see me.

Chester; the uglier of the two spoke first "Hello Babe, how's it hanging'" he said smugly, walking over to me; over his shoulder I saw William watch me closely; that's the thing about William and I, when Nathaniel and Ryan try to always protect me, William waits for me to ask for his help; or until he thinks things are getting out of hand, he's a great friend.

"My name Chester, Is Isabella, you might want to write that down, assuming you can write, you seem to forget it often enough" I say, standing my ground and looking up at him defiantly; I hate tall people, he's at least 5ft 7 or something, he towers over me.

He lifts an eyebrow, trying to look smugly at me; Jerry on the other hand looks at me with a look of disgust on his face, though I sometimes think that's how he looks all the time.

"Ha-ha darlin', you know want me" he said, coming even closer to me; okay, so now I'm kind of getting trapped, he's in front of me and Jerry is slowly making his way around Mr. King's desk. But hey, I face dinosaurs on almost a weekly basis; I can handle to teenage boys; though they are teenage boys with minds of their own, however little.

"If you mean I want you to jump off a cliff, then yeah, I _so _want you Chester" I laughed; probably a mistake, as he came right up close to me, almost pinning me to the wall.

His hand is on my shoulder, but is there for only the briefest of moments before William is pulling him away, he shoves Chester rather hard into Jerry. He gives them one of his stern-foreboding looks before speaking

"When are you going to get the hint Johnston, She does **not** want to go out with you. If I catch you bothering her again, you'll be getting a lot more trouble than you bargained for" He took me by the elbow and steered me to the back of the classroom.

"William the weird" both Chester and Jerry chimed. I hate that, it's something the two came up with in year 7. William is rather quiet, and can sneak up behind people without them noticing. But that's only because his Dad taught him how to be stealthy; he's not weird, if anything, those two are the weird ones.

William doesn't let go of me until we're at the table, he gives me the once over; checking to see if I'm as alright as I'm trying to make myself look.

William is rather tall himself, he's 5ft 5 bordering on 5ft 6, and he's slim but slightly built. He has lovely tanned skin that's a mixture of both his parents, he has his Dad's blue eyes and his Mums dark coloured hair that isn't cut very short, but isn't so long that it's falling into his eyes.

"Thanks" I said quietly, taking a seat and sitting down.

He sits down as well, and at that moment, Mr King came through the door carrying his briefcase and his usual morning cup of tea. He took a look at us four "Ah, Its nice of you all to be so eager to get to school" he said in a think Birmingham accent. He placed his stuff on the desk.

Over the next few minutes the rest of the class began to pile in.

William and I made idle talk as we waited for Mr. King to get the class settled. We spoke about Tuesday evening in the Arc, we talked about Lester and his ever continuing 'hatred' of Nick, we talked about William himself taking his weapons course next month, we spoke about some of the animals that we have yet to send back; the big ones are being held in a containment unit about twenty miles into the countryside.

After Mr. King had done the register, there was only five minutes of form left, so he told the class to head off early to their first lesson of the day. I said goodbye to William and head off towards the Maths department. Some students we're already hanging around outside the room.

I said hello to Katharine Weathers, a friend of mine and I spent the lesson with her and Jenna Beniks, we sat at the back of the room; it turns out our teacher; Mr. Perkins, was ill, so one of the other members of staff told us to draw on the 3-D block paper. We spent the time drawing and talking.

"I heard Chester made another move on you before form, apparently he thinks it's only a matter of time before he'll have you falling at his feet" giggled Katharine. Katharine's a great girl; she knows everything about everyone and can tell you the latest gossip in the school before anyone can even get a wisp of what's going on. She's also really funny; her Dad is in the comedian circuit and travels all over doing shows.

"Yeah" I said "Falling at his feet from passing out because he reeks!" all three of us burst out into giggles that attracted the attention of half the class.

"But we know who you'd rather have" Jenna said slyly. The thing with Jenna is that she is great at keeping secrets, I know this because both her and Katharine know about my crush on Ryan Quinn, who also happens to be one of my best friends; how complicated is that, but she can sometime blurt things out without meaning to. But I know for a fact that those two will not tell a soul, ever, that's the type of girls they are.

"Shut up!" I said blushing; I didn't want to talk about it, at least not in a classroom full of our peers. And because when we do get talking about _him_ I can't look at him for a while without blushing.

So we spent the rest of the lesson just talking about anything; actors and singers that we think are cute. Bands that are cool and bands that are not, all the hit TV shows. And strangely enough we started talking about chickens; totally random I know, but that's the fun of it.

After Maths, I had English Literacy with Mr. Everett; Mr. Everett is a cool teacher, he plays music during the lesson, buys sweets for us to eat on a Friday; but only if we've completed the work.

Today he had us write a short story on a happy moment in our life. I sit on my own in that lesson as it's filled with those chav-like teenagers that I don't get along with. I sit at the table closest to Mr. Everett's desk, that way, if any of them try saying something to me, Sir will defiantly hear it.

I wrote my story within the first half hour, it was about learning to ride my bike without stabilisers; I liked that, I learnt to ride with Nathaniel and afterwards Aunt Claudia brought us ice-cream because we learnt so quickly.

Because I finished so quickly, Sir had me write another story, about a sad moment in my life. So I chose Fredrick Cunningham's funeral; he was the Special Forces officer that died in front of me a few weeks ago, I wrote that he was a family friend and how I got along with him despite not knowing him all that well, for his death I wrote what it said in the paper, that he died whilst handling a dangerous animal. I could have cried when I wrote it, and Sir seemed to find it rather sad as he looked at me with sympathy; great, now he probably sees's me as some troubled student. Have I mentioned that my life isn't easy?

At break I headed to the year 10's yard, I sat down on one of the benches and pulled out my PDA, I shuffled through my files until I found the one I wanted. I knew the file would have been put in there; the proton-Anomaly generator was an official project, approved at 10:03 by Sir James Lester, project Headed by Connor Temple. Though when I got to the bottom of the screen, I got a bit of a shock, it said, and assisted by Isabella Temple; cheeky bugger, he's trying to make me into his assistant.

"Hello" a voice breathed down my ear. I jumped and almost dropped my PDA; I turned and came face to face with Ryan Quinn.

Ryan Quinn is exactly what every girl dreams of; or at least me. He is tall, 5ft 6 to be precise and rather skinny, but like William he's slightly built, he has lovely light coloured skin, with very light brown-blonde hair that sticks up in places but has a fringe that brushes the top of his eyes. He has sea-weed green eyes that sometimes appear blue and he has the cheekiest of cheeky grins. Gorgeous, is how half the girls in our year describe him, me included.

I scowled playfully and tapped him in the chest "That's not funny" I said, giving a small pout.

He sat down next to me "I'm sorry" he said back, giving me his cheeky grin and giving me a small hug. He spares a glance at my PDA, "Any dino magic goin' on?" he asked.

"If there was, I'm pretty sure you'd know about it" I reply cheekily.

"Don't I Always" he said just as William and Nathaniel came over, Nathaniel was looking at me in a way which could only mean....

"Are you alright? I heard Chester was a little more forceful this time" Yep, he found out about this morning, though it couldn't have been William, he'd only tell them if I told him to, no, must have been Katharine or rather, someone Katharine told.

Nathaniel is the absolute spitting image of his father, he's got the ruffled blonde hair and the crystal blue-green eyes, and he has the light coloured skin. He's the same height as Ryan, if not a little shorter, and he's broad shouldered.

Ryan looked at me, his face showing quite clearly what he might do. "He came on to you again, I swear I'm going to punch that creeps face in next time I see him" he said angrily looking around the yard, trying to see Chester.

"I'm fine guys; honestly, William sorted it out before anything could happen, aint that right Will?" I gave him a pointed look, to which he looked at the others and said,

"Yeah, nothing really happened"

Ryan and Nathaniel seemed to calm down, but Ryan still looked as though he did want to punch Chester's face in; who wouldn't though.

"Still" he said, turning to look at me "If he even comes within four feet of you, I'm going to swing for 'im" he stated.

"Can we not talk about it please" I say, my voice showing that I'm annoyed; I don't like talking to the boys about Chester, he's a creep, and a bully, and I want nothing to do with him and his stupid fixation with me.

So we didn't, for the rest of break we just sat and talked about TV and other things; though it was mainly the boys doing the talking, I just sat there thinking about the Proton-Anomaly generator. If we could actually get one to work, it would mean a big step forward for the Arc, we'd be able to open an anomaly at will and be able to send the creatures that get left behind back home; the there were the implications, some might think we'd have too much power; Im not sure whether I want it to built or not.

When the end of break bell sounded, I told the boys I'd see them in the lunch hall later; But not before Ryan told me that if Chester came anywhere near me to just go straight to him, in class or not. He's really protective isn't he?

I headed upstairs to my advanced IT class. The best class of the day in my opinion, it's a class of A Level students, meaning their all about three years older than me; they can drive, and they all like me. I sit at the front row of computers and sign in with my school username and password, nobody can guess that password; 109937884267T, it's my Arc identification code.

I open the work that we started last lesson and begin working; that's the thing about Miss Heartland, she writes what your to do on the board and leaves you to get on with it and waits for you to ask her questions about the work; a willingness to learn is what she says, if you're willing to ask questions, then you are willing to work.

So for the whole lesson, I listen to my music and get to work on completing the ten data-base processing programmes she's set us two do, stopping occasionally to talk to the other students.

After IT, I head back downstairs to RE. Personally, I find RE to be pretty boring compared to my other subjects; all we have to do is copy from a textbook all the time and answer a few questions that Mrs. Bell puts on the board. It's easy. What's not easy though, is having to sit on the table next to Chester for an hour, whenever Mrs. Bell isn't looking he's leaning over in his chair to say something to me; defiantly within the four foot limit that Ryan told me about, I think I might tell the boys later what he's been saying, I'm getting kind of sick of him.

Luckily the lesson goes quick and so when the bell sounds signalling lunch, I'm one of the first out the door, Chester though happens to be only a couple of feet behind me. It's like this every Thursday, it never changes.

Im glad when I get to the stairs, Nathaniel's just about to go down them when he spots me, and obviously he spots Chester over my shoulder. I walked straight over to him and look back to see Chester standing further away than before. Nathaniel is giving him a stony cold look before offering for me to go in front of him.

Once in the lunch hall we put our bags underneath the table that Ryan and William; I take my money from my bag and head over to the lunch line, knowing that Nathaniel's going tell them about Chester. Have I told you I hate my life?

I pay for my lunch and sit down next to Nathaniel. I let the boys talk while we're eating, knowing full well that Ryan and Nathaniel are most likely going to gang up on Chester later; they've done it twice before this year, so it's nothing new, I just don't like the fact they get into fights for me.

But surprisingly, they don't say anything about it to me all lunch. Makes me think that they're up to something.

For the last lesson of the day I have Geography with Ryan, normally he sits with a few of his football friends and I sit by myself at the back, but today he ignored his other friends and carried on walking with me and then he actually sat down next to me.

We had to finish of last lessons work on water balance in rivers. He was quiet for a while as we did the work, and then out of the blue he spoke.

"Want to come over to mine after this?" he asked, giving me a glance.

It's fair to say that I was shocked "What about William and Nathaniel?" I ask; normally he's ask all three of us over.

"William is doing his revision for his weaponry exam and Nathaniel's got to pick Kaitlin up from ballet" he said mater-of-factly, I'm beginning to think he might of been planning this, then my brain actually reminds me that Ryan doesn't like me that way, at least not to anyone's factual knowledge; though Katharine says he does, and as I said earlier, Katharine knows everything about everyone, even if it hasn't been said yet.

"Okay" I answer, and he smiles brightly.

* * *

OKAY, so that was probably one of the longest chapters I have ever written for any story.

I hope your liking it so far!

**I will update as soon as I can, but I've actually got to write chapter three before I can upload it **(If anyone has any idea's for the next chapter, let me know)

(The Title for 3 is going to be – **Does he or don't he?** -and it will be set at Ryan's house, so ideas if you please!)

Let me know what you thought of the story; I'll be mentioning people before each new chapter! So you could have your name mentioned!

**AN:** **summer1260**, Im doing work experience at a place called Ecomasters. Just outside Tamworth

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**


	3. Does he or don’t he?

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.

**Oreal770**- Thank you for your review on chapter 2- I will be putting dinosaurs in the next chapter- and I shall be getting Ryan and Isabella together, somehow- I could use Ideas for that!

**..- **Breaks are good for you, yes! It does help your English, good luck with the exam!

If anyone has any Ideas on how to get Isabella and Ryan Together just put it in with your review, I like to get the readers input and give them a story that they'd like.

* * *

**Chapter three: Does he or don't he?**

**(Isabella's Prov)**

Once the lesson was over, I texted Mum saying I wasn't coming straight home and that I was going over to Ryan's for a while; which she said was okay because Dad, she and the other adults had all had to go and have a private meeting with the Prime minister about the latest incident that the Arc had to deal with, meaning that no-one would be getting home until very late.

I also texted Aaron to see if he'd be alright on his own, turns out he's going round a mates house and is getting picked up by Dad later on.

And Thomas was going out and would be fine on his own; he's really independent anyway.

It took ten minutes to get to Ryan's house, it was a three bed roomed house, and you could defiantly tell that two men, or a man and a teenage boy lived there. Ryan doesn't have any siblings, and his parents we're never married, when he was just a year old his Mum left, leaving Danny to raise Ryan; he doesn't see his Mum very often, only about once or twice every few months, with a birthday card or Christmas present, which he prefers, saying if she didn't want to stick around, why should he care.

They have a nice home, it's not dirty, but it's not exactly clean either.

"Do you want to play on the Game station; I'm just dying to beat Nathaniel's score at Dawn of the Undead" he said making his way into the living room; I followed.

"And of course you need me to help you!" I said excitedly and rather cheekily, it had been ages since I played on the game station, especially against someone other than my Dad or Aaron.

I followed him through the living room and up the stairs. His bedroom was a bit messy, but not as messy as Nathaniel's thankfully. He told me to sit down on his bed as he got the game ready; sat down, cross-legged, once it was loading, he handed me a controller and sat down right next to; the boy has no concept of personal space.

We each picked our characters and choice of weapons and began to play; I chose a nineteen year old girl who was in training for the army, and I picked a metal baseball bat so that I couldn't run out of ammunition. Ryan picked a twenty three year old boxer and a shotgun.

We we're a good team; the objective of the game was for us to navigate through new York city to the statue of liberty survivors camp, whilst killing and avoiding getting eaten by a horde of zombies or Undead, and completing missions for other groups of survivors.

We made it to about halfway through the city without any trouble, only one or two hiccups in a mission, and we only each nearly got bite twice.

But then we hit a snag.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Ryan, sounding rather annoyed. I made a noise in reply, which meant that I did not know either. We've been given another mission where we need to get from one building to another, using only the objects in the room; we can't leave the room because there's a horde of Undead waiting for us.

I toggle my player around the room and then over to the window.

"There's a telephone cable" Ryan says to me, pointing at it on the screen. "Toggle your player onto it then move it on the line"

I try to do as he says, but I've never actually played this game before.

"How?" I ask him, waving the controller about for emphasis.

He gives me one of those looks as if to say 'Are you serious'. "Come here" he eventually says, he leans over so his arms are wrapped around mine, his hands are holding both of mine over the controller; I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks and I'm pretty sure their changing to go bright red.

He pushes my left thumb upwards on the toggle "Move that up" he presses two buttons under the right handle "press them both at once so the arms go up", he then moves my left index finger so it's on the front button; the character grabs the cable and starts moving.

He releases me and smiles "There you go".

"Thanks" I say, I'm pretty sure my cheeks are burning bright. And I think he noticed because he glances at my face.

"You're welcome"

The rest of the mission was easy to complete, and we managed to finish the level in record time, with a record score. "Yes! Nathaniel is goin' to be pissed!" he exclaimed. He gave me a hug after doing a little victory jig, and I hugged him back; smiling at both the fact that we beat Nathaniel, and that he hugged me.

He let go after a couple of moments and sat back down, still laughing to himself slightly. He turned to face me; he leg brushing mine slightly as he did so.

"So" he said, giving me his cheeky smile. "What do you want to do now?" he asks.

I looked at him, still smiling slightly; the blush from my cheeks fading slightly. "Don't know" I said, shrugging my shoulders at him.

"Hmm" He looked at me, screwing his face up slightly in mock-concentration, before smiling again. "Table football" he declared.

Ah, yes. The advantage of just Ryan and his Dad living in the house is that they have a room that they just use as a games room, the football table being the main game in there.

He grabbed my hand suddenly and pulled me up from the bed, he then pulled me quickly from the room; Ryan has a lot of energy, as you can tell.

He pulled me into the room and stood me on one side of the football table. "You play the red side, I'll play the blue" he said as he looked around for the ball; I spotted it straight away underneath the table and so I bent down to pink it up.

I held it up in my hand and put on a cheeky "Found it" I said loudly, he turned to face me and he smiled back.

"Roll it in there then Bell" he said, saying my nickname, no-one else calls me it. H placed his hands on the handlebars on his side of the table. I do as he said and roll the ball into the middle.

I've never been any good at real football or any type of sport for that matter; except softball. But I am actually rather good at table football, which I proved by scoring three goals in a row, making it 4 to 2. When I scored again I did my own little victory jig by jumping up and down with my arms in the air.

Once I stopped, I saw Ryan just standing there, watching me with a smile on his face "What?" I ask him, my voice sounding a little whiny.

"Nothing" he said quickly

"No, come one, what is it? You were looking at me funnily" I pouted at him, pulling on the sleeve of my blazer and tilting my head to try and look cute and sweet; something that Jenna and Katharine told me to do when I'm just with Ryan, so I guess it counts as flirting doesn't it? But I like him, so I might as well give him a few hints, right?

"I wasn't" he said quickly, now he was blushing slightly. He cleared his throat "Come on, let's play, see if I can beat you" he cheeks.

I smile back "As if"

After twenty minutes, I was still winning, 18 to 15. By now, I had taken off my tie and blazer and undone my shirt, showing my blue tank top and I rolled the sleeves up; I hate school uniform. Ryan had taken of the whole top half of his uniform, having a grey shirt underneath with the words 'King of ALL' written in curved, white writing across the chest.

"Yes!" I scored another; one more and I'd win. It has really been too long since I've been able to just hang out properly with a friend; the last time was sleeping over at Katharine's with Jenna on Katharine's birthday, and that was over three weeks ago now.

"Come on, Come on" Ryan kept muttering. I don't think he likes the idea of getting beaten by a girl.

I twisted one of the handles, shooting the ball down the table towards Ryan's goal, he hits it back, but I stop and hit it down again, and then I hit it again so it rolls ever closer to his goal, and...

"Yes! I won" I said excitedly. "I beat you!" I laughed at him.

He stared at in disbelief. "No way" he said, looking at the ball inside his goal. "You couldn't have beat me, that's not fair"

"One; I did just beat" I say, giving him a wide smile and poking him in the shoulder "And two; I won fair and square, oh, and did I mention I beat you" I say, poking him again.

He gives me one of those looks as if to say 'I don't know whether to be annoyed or amused'. He looked at me slyly "I bet you cheated" he says, walking around the football table slightly.

I grin widely "You're just a sore loser" I tease him. He's edging closer.

"Oh that's it, you're goin' down" he says and he's reaching out quickly to try and grab me. I make one of those squeaky-screams and run the other way around the football table, laughing as he chased me around.

We're both laughing really loudly, just going around and around the table; so I change tactics and try to run out of the door, but before I can, his arms wrap themselves around my stomach and he's lifting me into the air.

"Got ya'!" he laughs, twirling me around; that is, until he trips over his own feet and stumbles backwards. I thought we we're going to tumble to the floor, but Ryan turned around slightly, making us land on the small two seated sofa where we'd put our blazers and ties.

We're laughing so hard that it takes a while to notice the position that we had actually landed in.

Ryan had his arms wrapped around the higher part of my stomach and I was sitting almost side-ways in his lap, my head leant back slightly so it was half resting on his shoulder. I'm pretty sure my face was red from laughing, but now I'm sure that I'm blushing redder that a tomato.

Our laughter died down slightly, until it was just a few quiet chuckles. I tried not to look at him; he didn't seem all that bothered that I was lounging in his lap.

"This was fun; it's been way too long since we've just hung out" he sighs, leaning back slightly, but still keeping his arms wrapped around me. I decide to make the most of this, I let my arms go over his on my stomach and I lean my head back so that I'm fully leaning on him.

"Yeah, but I suppose that's the way it's got to be right?" I say, looking at the wall opposite us, It's covered in random posters.

"What do you mean?" he asks looking down at me with a look of wondering on his face.

"Well, our life is mainly about school and the Arc now, normally if we're not in lessons, we're there, even if there is no anomaly, we're nearly always there aren't we?" He nods, "We don't really have the time to socialise with anyone, or just get to hang out with anyone. Its work at school, and work at the Arc" I say, my voice showing a tone of being annoyed.

He shrugs "At least we're getting pay for it, and we're not always working when we're there. If I do recall, we do tend to hang around the place doing nothing"

"Yeah, but it's still at the Arc isn't it? It's not like we get any time to go outside and hang for the day, and when we do, it normally gets interrupted by an anomaly appearance" I say in a matter-of-fact voice, the same one I tend to use when talking to Lester or Nick at the Arc.

"Oh well" He says in a voice that shows no concern "At least I get to be with you all the time" he says cheerfully and cheekily. I slap his arm lightly.

"But wouldn't you rather spend time with someone else, Like Hannah Fitzpatrick or Jessica Hill?" I ask; Hannah and Jessica are year 10's most popular girls, and they happen to be way prettier than me, they're both blonde, tall, really skinny and have tanned skin, and I know for a fact that Ryan fancied one of them a while back; not sure if he still does though.

He gave me a look and then said to me "Bell, You are the only one I want to spend all my time with, you and the others".

That made me blush and I ducked my head so that he wouldn't see my face. So, does that mean he likes me like I like him, or does that mean he likes me as only a friend?

"Same" I turned slightly and leant up on my knees next to him, I wrap my arms around his neck in a hug, to which he eagerly accepted and hugged me back "Wouldn't have it any other way" I say, grinning and resting my chin on my arm.

I release my hold on him after a few moments of hugging, but he continues to hold onto me so I can only move a little bit away; which puts my face only a few centimetres from his, and he's looking at me like he was earlier. I swear I'm blushing again; I'm beginning to think I have a problem.

"Good" he says quietly; he's still looking at me like that. And he's leaning his face forward, and, oh my god, I think he's going to kiss me, what do I do?. I lick my bottom lip slightly and lean forward a little bit until we're really close; I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm actually going to kiss him, and he's actually going to kiss me; after so long of fancieing him. We're only about five or six centimetres apart now and....

Both our phones ring.

* * *

Bit of a naff chapter, but I needed to get the fact that they both like each other actually out there, rather than in my mind.

Yes, it was a bit of a naff ending as well, but oh well.

The next chapter is actually going to involve some dinosaurs of some kind, or at least something from the past.

**Let me know what you thought about it; I'm open to suggestions for future chapters!**

But it will be a while I think, before I can get the next one to you, work experience and all that! **Sorry If that disappoints anyone.**

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**


	4. Calmly the Calamosaurus goes?

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.

**..**- Thanks for the review! It reminds me of me and my friend as well, though we're actually not goin out yet, and you actually said what I was thinking of doing!

**Nikiriki5273- **Thank you for your review, and I'm trying to get a chapter out about every day or two, but I am a bit busy, but I will keep writing them.

**Oreal770- **Thanks for the review! I only say 'Putting her pen down' to signal the end of each chapter, so please don't worry. Yeah, it is typical, but I thought I'd use it. And I'm sure she wasn't.

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! But there's been a lot going on, the yr11's left and many of them were good mates!

I've had work experience and was too tired to write when I got home! Sorry!

I've had to do my performing arts Exam, which went great!

And I've been ill with the flu the past couple of days as well, so I'm sorry!

This chapter will switch between Isabella's Prov and Ryan's.

* * *

**Chapter four: Calmly the Calamosaurus goes?**

**(Isabella's Prov) **

We look at each other, my mouth is now hanging slightly agape at the complete and utter unfairness of it all; I so was so close, so close to finally kissing him, and now I am totally gutted. And I think; for some reason, he is too by the looks of it, because he's frowning.

We both sigh at the same time, his is a frustrated one, mine is one of annoyance; I smile at him, almost apologetically. I lean sideways, reaching for my PDA; one arm still wrapped loosely around his neck. He's already pulling his phone from his trouser pocket as I take mine from my blazer. When I look at the screen I see that it's a text from Dad.

'_New Anomaly, you'll have to handle it until we get there. One of Becker's men will pick you and Ryan up in a few minutes'_

I look at Ryan. "It's just like I said earlier" I say, my voice sounding clearly annoyed.

"We better go and wait" he says to me, lowering his arm from around my back. I nod and climb from his lap and stand up.

I busy myself by rolling up my tie and stuffing it into one of my blazer pockets. I feel rather embarrassed and a little upset, but at the same time I feel glad that we didn't kiss; It could, theoretically, ruin our friendship.

I hear Ryan stand up from the sofa. I turn around and see him putting on his black jacket, I put mine on as well; I'll leave my blazer in the back of the car later. And I grab my bag from down the side.

He looks at me; trying to smile like normal "Ready?" he asks stuffing his hands inside his trouser pockets.

I put on a smile "Yeah" I say back, trying to act like normal.

I follow him from the room and down the stairs. He opens the front door and lets me go out first; he closes it behind us just as a silver car turns around the corner at the end of the road.

It stops in front of the house on the pavement.

I climb into the front and Ryan climbs into the back. The person driving is Mr Jones; I know this because he has his name on his uniform.

"Where is it?" Ryan asks, leaning his arms on the back of the seat and looking at Mr Jones as he begins driving.

"Hartfield nature area" he answers in a thick Irish accent "We should get there in about twenty minutes or so".

I look at him, giving one of those childish looks "Is there any chance we can get there faster?" I ask innocently and sweetly.

Mr Jones gives me a sideways glance, and he has one of those small smirks on his face "I'm sure I can manage that" he says a little smugly. He presses a small orange button by the radio, which activates a set of orange and red lights in the front bumper of the car; to the public, the orange and red lights indicate government matter in progress, and instantly allow the car better access through traffic. _'Got to give credit to Lester' _He got sick of waiting for them to dodge traffic that he _demanded _that something be done for them; hence the lights.

We get to the site in just under ten minutes; at the same time as other vehicles from the Arc. The nature park is very big, and completely all trees and shrubbery.

I leave my bag and school blazer on the front seat; I'll get it later, and head off to collect my anomaly detector; I had it confiscated a few weeks ago because I let it go off in the middle of a lesson, getting it back from the teacher was hard, especially because I couldn't explain to her what it was; since then, on a school day, I either have to leave it at home or at the Arc.

Around me, William is talking with the Arc's armed men; waiting for orders and for someone to lead them into the trees.

Ryan and Nathaniel are with them, discussing with them on the precautionary procedures that have been put up; evacuations, no entry, all that sort of thing.

I shake my head, sort of amusedly, and begin to walk in the direction of the anomaly; they don't even notice me walking off.

The place is pretty, in an ecological way, but rather dark due to the heavy amount of trees that are towering above me, tiny streams of light find their way through and onto the ground. It's kind of spooky because when I step, I make crunching noises that echo around. Funnily enough, I don't hear any birds chirping from the trees.

I check the detector again after a few minutes of walking; according to the readings it should be about forty feet in front of me. I continue walking, until I can see the light from the anomaly about twenty feet in front of me; I traipse through a particularly thick couple of trees until I'm standing about six feet away.

Looking at an anomaly never ceases to amaze me; I am staring at a gateway between two times in history, logically, it should be impossible, and yet, here it is, floating right in front of me, glowing brightly, and giving off its pulsing sound. Magnificent.

I give a small sigh and smile. I take a look around me, and then I notice something.

In the dirt, there's a trail of prints; Animal prints, leading right from the anomaly.

"Bipedal creature" I mutter out loud to myself; Bipedal meaning that the creature walks on two legs, with three claws-like digits and another claw on the back.

A noise catches my attention; it's a very similar noise to a velociraptor, but not quite.

I walk backwards slowly; if the creature is what I think it could be, then I could be in serious danger, really serious danger.

Carefully and quietly, I push myself into some bushy base of a tree. I sit against the hardness of the tree, sitting as still as possible as not to be heard and not to draw attention to myself. I'm left with enough room to see patchily through the leaves.

A creature; walking on two legs, goes by my position in the shrubbery. It is what I thought it to be; as proud as I am to have figured out what it was merely by footprint and its call, I am now wishing that I was totally wrong.

The creature is known as a Calamosaurus, It's from the barremian-age in the lower cretaceous Wessex formation of the Isle of white.

Think Velociraptor, but ten times as mean and three times as dangerous looking.

They can come to be around three to five meters long; this one being about three and a half, they have a long, strong tail; small arms with claws and really, _really_ sharp teeth. They also happen to be rather agile, and very carnivorous; which is very, _very_ bad for me.

I can feel myself shaking slightly, because no more than five seconds after seeing the first one, I see four more going by, they all congregate near the anomaly, and they appear to be fascinated by it.

'_Please let them go back through'_ I think to myself; wishing that Becker or one of his men were here, at least they carry guns around with them. Me, I'm completely defenceless, and almost completely surrounded. Have I yet to mention to you how much I hate my life?

I manage to suppress a sigh of relief when they do start going back through the anomaly; I step from my hiding place no less than half a second after the last one goes back through.

I keep my body facing the anomaly as I walk backwards away from it; I want to know if their coming back through again.

'_CRACK' _I freeze where I'm stood, that noise absolutely did not come from me. Question is where had it come from? Or rather, who made it?

I get my answer when I see something moving fast in the corner of my vision; it's about thirty feet away, and it's big.

I have about five seconds to think of something before it's bound to notice me; unless it already has, and in that case I'm most likely screwed.

I look around me and suddenly get an idea; if I can't outrun it, I can still get out of its reach. I grab onto a tree branch and hold on, my feet scramble up the base and my hand wrap tightly around the branch.

Once my feet are gripping loosely to the trunk of the tree, I remove one hand and grab another; hauling myself up, I steadily get quicker as I climb.

I need to get high, that's my plan, just keep climbing until I'm high.

I stop when I'm about ten or eleven foot up off the ground and I look around for any sign of the Calamosaurus, I don't see it anywhere, and for a moment, I consider climbing back down lower in the tree.

That was until a rather large one suddenly jumps out of nowhere and manages to barely miss me; it's sharp teeth graze the branch just below my right foot, and the smell of blood and dead animals fills my nose as it screeches.

I scream out as I smash my foot into the top of its head; probably a bad Idea, because it screeches to the high heavens; as my Dad would say, and I know that it is calling for its pack, doubtless they can hear it, even through the anomaly, but hopefully the others heard it too, hopefully they heard it and they're on their way with some big guns.

I'm violently shaking; I'm alone at this moment and have attracted the attention of who I assume to be one of the alpha males, today is just not my day!

I scramble higher up the tree, almost slipping three or four times as I tried to put as much distance between myself and the creature.

**(Ryan's Prov)**

We've been here for a few minutes; I know that all persons have been evacuated, which turned out rather easy as there were only five or so people here at this time in the day.

Dad had just called and said that Becker, Nick and he were a few minutes away. Apparently Connor, Abby, Claudia and Sarah we're heading back to the Arc, Connor feeling that Isabella could close the anomaly on her own, and that he should really get to work on some new project that he'd begun.

Once I'd done talking I looked around to William and Nathaniel; William and his Dad's men were armouring up.

Throughout all this; my mind keeps thinking back to earlier with Isabella. The truth is I like her, a lot and have done for a while, and I've overheard Catharine talk to Jenna about how Isabella likes me too, a lot apparently. That's why I asked her back to mine, just so I could spend some time with her, and maybe, just maybe, tell her that I lo-like her; Stupid anomalies.

I was about to turn around to talk to Isabella and ask where the anomaly was when we heard it; a screeching from a creature of some kind, and then the screaming of a girl, and I recognise that screaming from anywhere.

"Isabella" Both William and I say.

Forgetting about whatever creature may be in there, I take off at a fast run.

I'm flanked by several armed men; William and Nathaniel are at my side as we run.

I call out backwards to some of the men still by the vans "Tell Becker to hurry up!" My voice is sharp.

We make are way into the trees, listening to more screeching; coming from what seems to be other creature's of the same species and more screaming from Isabella.

Today is just not my day!

**(Isabella's Prov)**

More Calamosaurus's had come to join the Alpha; most likely the ones that I had seen before, so now there's five of them, all jumping up and down and surrounding the tree, their snapping at the branches and screeching very loudly at each other and me.

One of them manages to reach a few feet below me and I give a scream and try to move higher, but I'm shaking to much now; It never said in any of the books that they were able to jump this high, but then, the books can't be accurate about creature's that died millions of years ago.

Maybe I should have waited for one of Becker's men to come with me; but I was just so eager to get to the anomaly, and Dad does it all the time, but oh no, the first time I walk in to find the anomaly for everyone, I get cornered by a bloody pack of Calamosaurus's.

Then suddenly, there's the sound of gunfire, accompanied with the sound of yelling. Becker men are coming through the tree's blasting off bullets like I've never seen them do so before. William is with them, with his own gun, his face set hard.

A bullet hits the tree, but another one hits the Alpha of the Calamosaurus's in the neck and it gives out the most awful sound I've ever heard before it keels over and lay motionless on the ground. I look back over at the group of men to see Becker with his gun pointing at the dead alpha.

The other Calamosaurus's back away slightly at this, moving in the direct of where the anomaly is.

I give a sigh of relief at this; Uncle Nick looks up at me in the tree "Come down Isabella, quickly" he calls, keeping his eye on the Calamosaurus's.

Ryan is making his way slowly over to the tree; his standard pistol looking small and useless as he does so. He's looking at me, and we make eye contact; he gives a nod of his head, I nod back, almost breathlessly, too afraid to speak.

I make my way down the tree carefully and shakily, knowing that Becker and his men have the Calamosaurus situation under control.

What none of us expected though, was for a large Liaoningosaurus to come swooping from the sky. It's long, sharp beak covered in needle like teeth connected with my shoulder. I yelled out in pain, my hands leaving the branch, I slapped at it, trying to get it off of me and continued screaming.

"Isabella!" someone yelled out; I think it was Nathaniel, or maybe even Nick, I just don't know.

"I can't get a clear shot" Becker's voice yelled.

"Get it off" I screamed in pain.

I kept twisting, completely forgetting that I was more than fifteen feet up in a tree, I turned sharply to my right, trying to shake it off as it screeched in my ear and dug itself deeper in my shoulder.

And then, I slipped.

I felt it let go and give an almighty sqauk as the air rushed past me, I saw the branches of the trees getting further away, there was yelling that I couldn't make out, then there was an excruciating pain, then, I saw nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Please don't shoot me! I know it's not that good!**

Very sorry it took so long to get this one out!

I tried very hard to make the Dinosaurs, but truth be told, the Liaoningosaurus is not really big, and it is an herbivore, but the thing looks absolutely vicious in pictures; so it seemed appropriate!

**I will update as soon as I can, but I've actually got to write chapter three before I can upload it **(If anyone has any idea's for the next chapter, let me know)

Let me know what you thought of the story; I'll be mentioning people before each new chapter! So you could have your name mentioned!

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**


	5. Who said chivalry is dead?

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.

**Kate wants to become an actor- **(Can't put your proper username up for some reason!) Thanks for the review. I know it's like that, I do want them to kiss, but I do want to make it a long story, and I will possible be writing more stories with the same characters after.

**Nikiriki5273- **Thanks for the review!I try to get them written as quick as possible, I spend ages trying to get them written and uploaded, so don't worry!

**Oreal770- **Thanks for the review! As I've said before, I try to get them written as quick as possible!

**Beware- swearing ahead!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who said chivalry is dead?**

**(Isabella Prov)**

_Ow_. That is the first thought that comes to my mind, my right side hurts, my head hurts, my right shoulder hurts and my right ankle hurts; I'm guessing that I hit the right side of my body. But on what? I just can't remember, at least, not very well.

All I do remember is being attacked in a bloody tree, by a bloody Liaoningosaurus whilst trying to keep away from a pack of bloody Calamosaurus's.

I must have broken a mirror or done something bad, because the amount of bad luck I've had lately, it is just _way_ over the normal standard for a Temple.

But, at least the pain isn't as bad as it could be.

The first thing I see when I open my eyes is that I'm lying in a private hospital room; propped up against comfy pillows and with half of me underneath soft covers; but I have a drip in my arm, I'm not too fond of needles.

I'm also in a pair of my own clothes; old t-shirt and sweatpants, which means I've been here for a while.

It's dark outside, and surprisingly, it is very quiet.

Outside the door I can see Dad talking to one of those male nurses; and it gets better, that male nurse also happens to be Jenna's big brother Joseph, just great.

I try to sit up better by wince when a pain goes through my right side.

Dad notices through the door and comes rushing in "Isabella, sweetheart, how are you feeling? You had me so worried" he said, sitting on the bed and giving me a gentle hug.

"Feel okay, I guess" I say quietly, I'm tired and I just want to go home now.

Joseph is standing at the door, he walks in and over to us "Well, Miss Temple, I'd say you were rather lucky, falling from that height should of done more damage to you" he says politely.

"What's wrong with me then?" I ask, trying to suppress a yawn; whilst trying not to talk about what happened, I have no idea what the cover story is for my injuries yet.

"Well, most people would break a few bones from that, but all you've manage to do to yourself is sprain your right ankle, bruise some ribs, bruise your shoulder bone along with some cuts from probably falling on some branches, and give yourself a concussion"

"Oh" I say "_That's all_" I add with sarcasm.

"Others would have broken plenty of bones Isabella. Now, I'll go get the Doctor so we can discharge you, lord knows you want to get home before sunrise" he says and turns to leave, he gives a smile before closing the door behind him.

"Cover story?" I ask leaning my head back down on the pillows.

"Climbing a tree to document the wildlife within the park as part of a survey for school, a branch unfortunately broke, causing you to fall" he said simply. "I'm glad your okay sweetheart" He smiles at me "Calamosaurus's _and_ a Liaoningosaurus"

"I hope someone got a picture or something, _that_ would so be something for the records" I laugh, but stop when the pain shoots through my sides. "I actually managed to identify the Calamosaurus just by track and call, what time is it?" I ask

"Three a.m. You've been out for about ten hours" he said, he's fiddling with his phone, most likely texting Mum.

"What about the anomaly?" I ask quietly.

"Closed, Becker and his men drove all the all animals back through, though a couple of them ended up in here themselves. Apparently those Calamosaurus's are _pretty_ strong, knocked Nathaniel right into a tree, think he's going to have an almighty bruise in the Mornin' and another knocked Ryan and a couple of Becker's men right into Cutter and Danny, I think they'll be feeling' that for a while" he keeps talking until the Doctor comes in.

The Doctor is silent for a few moments; he then proceeds to take out the drip from my arm. He sits in one of the chairs in the room "Okay then Isabella, Joseph has told me that you know what's wrong, so what we're going to do is give you a pair of crutches; It's a bit of a bad sprain so you're going to need to keep off that foot for a few weeks. We'll prescribe you some low pain killers and send a note to the school to keep you off of PE for about three to four weeks. We don't want you to do any strenuous activity for a couple of weeks, and hopefully you'll make a quick and full recovery. Now, if I could just have you sign here Mr Temple and then I'll get the crutches and you can be on your way"

Dad signed the papers and helped me out of bed. The Doctor gave me the crutches and talked me through using them, and with fifteen minutes of me waking up, I was swinging my way to the car. It was a bit of a struggle getting in, and I made Dad to let me do it myself; if I was going to keep these for a few weeks then I was going to have to learn how to cope with them.

The first thing Dad said to me once we started driving off was "You can get off school today, but you're going Monday"

I nodded and rested my head against the car door as he drove us to the chemist.

Then next thing I know is I'm waking up in my bedroom; the sun is streaming in through the blinds, so I guess its morning. I'm still in my t-shirt and sweatpants, I'm under the covers by my right ankle is propped up on a pillow.

I look around bleary-eyed, my bedside clock shines 10:42; the house is quiet, Thomas and Aaron off at school most likely.

I throw the covers off of me, and swing my legs gingerly over the edge of the bed. I slowly stand up on one leg and hobble slightly to grab the crutches that someone had propped up by the bed. I use them to go over to the wardrobe.

On the door of the wardrobe is an A4 piece of paper.

'_Gone to work, Mum and I will be back at around 7-ish, Tommy has football till 6 (though don't count on him coming straight home), Aaron is sleeping over a friends (as usual). _

_Ryan and the others are not at school either; Ryan said he'll be coming over at about 11; keep you company and make sure you rest up like the Doctor said! _

_Feed Rex at 12; at 3 and 6._

_Stay off the foot!_

_Don't forget to take the pain killers! There on the dining room table._

_Call if you need anything!_

_Love Dad_

_P.S. Katharine called, asked you to call her back at break time! So you better do it!'_

Break time is at eleven, that's okay.

It takes me about fifteen minutes to wash my face, brush my teeth, put some make up on and change into some different clothes. A black long-sleeved short with red arms and a small hole for the thumb to link through, the t-shirt had a big red heart in the centre with and arrow going through it; a present from Jenna for her fifteenth birthday. A dark red skirt that reached a bit above the knees; it also has a small pocket just big enough for my PDA to fit into. And also pair of dark purple leggings that reach to just above the ankle and a pair of soft yellow woollen socks that I gingerly got over my sprained ankle.

I am so glad no-one is around to watch me struggle down the stairs though. I slid the crutches down ahead of me and swung myself down each step using the banister rails.

I get into the living room and turn on the television; I put a film on from one of the film channels, Final fantasy god knows what number now. Dad says those have been around since he was about twenty, twenty one, which means they are old. The series is fricking long as well.

I sit down on the right hand side of the sofa and throw a pillow on the coffee table; I prop my foot up on it and stash the crutches down the side of the sofa.

I check the time; it's eleven so I pull my phone from my pocket and press 7; Katharine is seven on my speed-dial. She picks up on the second ring.

"Oh My God Issy, Are you alright?!" Ow. She shouted down the phone in one of her high pitch voices, I can hear Jenna in the background as well.

"Yeah, fine, just sprained my ankle and bruised a couple of ribs, that's all" I say casually, as though I always fall out of trees and end up in hospital.

"Ankle? Does that mean you're on crutches?" She asks very loudly down the phone; causing static to mix in with her voice.

"Yeah, for about three or four weeks, and before you ask, Yes I will be in school on Monday Okay" I knew she was going to ask, it's a girl thing.

"Oh no, that means you'll be stuck on the ground floor for weeks! I'll just have to bring you you're work from lessons then" she said just as the door bell rang.

"Come In!" I yelled; no point struggling to get up and to the door. I heard it click open.

I went back to talking to Katharine "More like wag lessons to sit with me" I said cheekily as Ryan appeared around the side of the sofa; his appearance made my mouth hang open.

"Yeah well, whatever, Listen, I got to tell you about Chest-"she begins to say; but I cut her off.

"Kathy, I'll call you back at lunch" I end the call right then.

I look at him. He's wearing faded blue jeans, a black shirt with a white bird on it, his usual jacket and his usual pair of white and black converse.

But what strikes me is his face. He has a cut on his lip that looks fresh and a pink fist like print on the side of his cheeks. He's also rubbing his knuckles, their bruised.

"What on earth, happened to you?! Have you been fighting?" I ask him trying to sit up straighter; but only to end up wincing and sitting back into my previous position.

He sat down in a huff and kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. "I went out this Mornin', bout 8:15 to get some milk from the shop, and I ran into Johnston and I heard him talking about you" He paused and slouched down into the sofa.

"What was he sayin'?" I ask, even though I have a pretty good Idea what Chester had been saying about me.

He looked at me "You sure you want to know?" he asks me carefully. I nod.

"He was saying to a whole bunch of people, that last Sunday, you and he, _ya'know_, and he said that you'd promised that you'd do it with him again this weekend" he said quietly, not even looking at me.

I don't know what to say to that except "He's fucked in the head he is" I say with a look of utter disgust on my face.

"And you hit him?" I ask after a few moments.

He grinned "Uh duh! I wasn't going to let him talk about you like that when I know for a fact you wouldn't even _think_ about going anywhere near him. So I went a smacked him one in the face, he went straight down, think he might of started seeing stars ya'know, though he managed to get back up and swing a couple of times at my face, so I clonked him on the top of his head. And I gave him a couple of good kicks and told him if I ever heard him talking about you ever again, I'd come back with reinforcements and show him what happens if anyone messes with my girl" William and Nathaniel is who he means; obviously.

"Your girl?!" I ask, raising an eyebrow, smiling and laughing slightly.

He freezes, as though he's only just registered what he's said.

His cheeks turn a little pink "Well, yeah, I mean, well we have known each other since we were born and, well, I consider you my best friend even above Will and Nathaniel, ya'know, your my girl and I've got your back, I'd kick anybodies ass if they ever did anything to you, all of us would" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Okay. Well now I'm blushing, and for once, I decide to just act before I think and I lean over and kiss him on the cheek, not the one that's hurt though; I know it's not exactly the lips, but I'll work my way to there, eventually, when I have the courage to do so. I hope.

"Who said chivalry is dead" I say, and I lean my head on his shoulder.

I can tell, even without looking that he has that grin on his face.

"So, how long you on crutches for?" he asks, settling himself down to watch television.

"Couple of weeks; less if I stay completely off the foot" I say looking at my propped up ankle; damn thing. "Hear you took a hit yourself" I say cheekily.

He laughs "Yeah, always wondered what it felt like to fly, though I didn't want to find out what it was like to land right into a grown man's lap that's for sure" he says and shudders slightly.

"Aww, poor you!" I say teasingly, but with a hint of sarcasm as well.

"Shut up!" He says indignantly; but doesn't elbow me like he normally does, guess he knows about the ribs too.

And so we spent a good two hours watching a film, some rubbish; though at twelve I was going to get up and feed Rex, who was then flittering around the room, but Ryan did it for me. And then after a while, I got a bit hungry.

Ryan watched me amusedly as I fumbled around with the crutches and finally after a few minutes he stood up and helped me. "You know, I could just get you something" he says walking after me into the kitchen.

"No thank you, I need to do it myself, and I'd rather not have you destroying the kitchen because it'll be me that my parents kill and not you" I say.

Getting around the kitchen was easier that I thought; especially because Ryan kept handing me what I was going to get; sometimes I think he's psychic, either that or he knows me a little too well.

_I _make us some sandwiches; corned beef and tomato sauce, he likes it and so do I and so does Rex apparently.

Just as we sit back down after eating, my phone goes off; I know instantly who it is because every time she calls, the ringtone is an old song 'Remembering You' by Steven Curtis Chapman; it's kind of a thing between her, Jenna and me.

I answer it "Yes?" I ask in a sweet voice.

"You little cow, you hung up on me! How dare you!" she yells laughing the whole while; Jenna's laughing in the background too. Ryan looks at me with his eyebrow raised and I smile back.

"Whatever!" I say. Which causes her too laugh again.

"So, _anyway_, I _was_ going to say, before you _so rudely_ hung up on me that Chester came into school this morning looking like a panda, and claims that your dear Ryan attacked him!" she said.

"God that girl knows everything" he mutters.

"Oh shush!" I say to him, covering the mouth piece on the phone as I did so "She is called the fountain of gossip for a reason you know".

I turn my attention back to Katharine "Kathy, I know about that, what else is going on?" I ask; might as well get the lowdown on the events.

"Well" Katharine starts "Callum Vile asked out Hel- hold on! How did you know about Chester and Ryan?" she screeches; most likely annoyed that she wasn't the one to let me find out.

"Because Ryan's here right now" I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Is he?" she asks in a sly and shocked voice.

"Yes, and this is only between us and Jenna, no gossiping Kathy" I say sternly; you have to tell her if you don't want something to get around, otherwise words will be flying from her mouth faster than a raptor on a murderous killing spree.

"Sure thing Issy! This bit of info is a no go on the gossip rail" she says all business like and I just have to laugh, she then whispers down the phone as to be quiet "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" and then, she hangs up on me.

I scowl and put my phone down.

"Cheer up Bell; we got the whole day ahead of us yet!" Ryan says happily, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and settles back down, television remote in hand. I smile back.

* * *

**Ta-da Chapter 5 is done! Hope you liked it.**

Just to let you know, that the character, Chester, is actually based on a boy from my school, though Chester Is not his name, and the things Chester says is exactly what the boy says about me (He's screwed in the head I tell you). So some of this is based on a true, real life event.

**I will update as soon as I can, but I've actually got to write chapter 6 before I can upload it, it proabaly wont be up for two days as it is my little cousins 3rd birthday tomorrow and she's having a bouncy castle party so i'll be there almost all day **(If anyone has any idea's for the next chapter, let me know; _though it will be set two weeks after, so Isabella's ankle and injuries are all better!)_

Let me know what you thought of the story; I'll be mentioning people before each new chapter! So you could have your name mentioned!

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**


	6. Overdoing it!

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.

**Oreal770- **Thank you so much for the review!

**Kate wants to become an actor- **Thank you so much for your review!! Glad you like it, and good luck with your own! You'll do fine with it!

**Sorry that it took so long with this one!! Just been so busy and everything! But I'll keep trying to get them typed and posted as quickly as possible!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Overdoing it!**

**(Three weeks later) **

**(Isabella's Prov)**

It's my first PE lesson since the Calamosaurus Liaoningosaurus attack; all of my injuries have healed up really nicely and I've finally been able to go and join in the lessons. Though PE is the one lesson that I can live without, however, my parents see otherwise.

We have mixed basketball indoor today; so we are currently on our way to line up at the indoor changing rooms.

Mixed basketball is one of the few PE lessons that we share with the boys; in many ways it's good because we get to play with some _really _cute boys, but in some ways it's bad because generally, the boys are better than us girls, and many of them happen to be much bigger and taller than the rest of us.

I walk past Ryan, Nathaniel and William, I say good morning and smile at them; Ryan gives me a smile and I blush slightly. For the past few weeks, we've become really close, closer than ever before, but now we're being a little awkward around each other.

I just don't know what to do anymore; I can't keep this up, I'll either have to tell him, or distance myself from him.

I see Katharine and Jenna waiting by the doors; they both smile and wave me over.

I give each of the girls a hug as to say 'hi'.

Katharine is smiling at me, showing off all her pearly white teeth "So, you excited about finally being able to come to lessons?" she asks me.

I sigh in a dramatic way "_Oh yes_, you have no idea how boring it is to sit in reception with Mrs Delaeny _all day_! Oh my god, talk about dull city or what!"

"Oh you poor girl" Jenna says and she gives me a hug.

"Well your back now, and that's all that matters, PE has been so not fun without you in it!" Katharine says in her drama-queen way.

I laugh with her and Jenna, and try not to notice Ryan looking at me from the corner of my eye.

A few minutes later, we we're in the girls changing room, and changing into our PE kits; the kit consists of a light blue polo shirt with the school logo upon it, a pair of navy blue shorts that reach about midway down the thighs, white PE socks and PE trainers, mine being white with green and orange laces.

While we we're changing, Katharine leaned in close "Can I ask you a question?" she asks me quietly. This surprises me slightly, Katharine normally just comes out with a question, not caring how loud she says it and who might hear it.

Jenna is watching us as she ties up her own shoe laces. "Uh... Yeah, ok" I say, doing up my own shoe laces as I did so, tucking some of my hair behind my ear as I look up at her.

"What's going on with you and Quinn?" she asks me in a suspicious-like voice.

I blink; you know, one of those stunned, comical blinks that they do only in cartoons; I'm pretty sure that my cheeks are turning pink already, I need to find a way to stop that happening. "What?, What do you mean?" I ask her unsurely; what could she know? Surely she couldn't that anything was really happening, could she?

"Well...." she begins in her usual tone of voice, "You both keep staring at each other, _though_, he's staring at you more"

I look at her, and Jenna; who has a look on her face to say that she hadn't noticed any of the staring going one. Should I tell them what's been going on? Minus the anomalies of course. They might be able to give me some advice; they're both good at that.

I check around to make sure that no-one is listening or even looking over in our directions; luckily, all the other girls in the changing room were having their own discussions. I pulled both Katharine and Jenna closer to me and whispered very fast to them "The day I fell, I went back to Ryan's after school, before I fell of course, and well, while we were there, we, uh, we almost, and I mean almost, kissed, like we were so close" Both of their mouths fell open; probably the only time that they've both been speechless. I continued "And you know that he beat up Chester for me right? Well, when he told me, he ended up calling me _his girl_, and now _I just_ _don't know what to do_!"

I stand there, shuffling my feet and twiddling my fingers as they both stare at me, open mouth and shock faced; It takes a full ten seconds for Katharine to finally come out with...

"OH MY GOD"

She said it so loud that it caused me to take a step backward and stumble slightly, eyes wide and a little deaf in my left ear for a moment; it caused all the other girls in the changing rooms to stop what they were doing, it caused one of the girls, Helena Peers, to laugh and say to Katharine "See a spider or something Kath?", It also then caused Miss Hart to come in and say too us all,

"Alright girls, chop chop, the boys do want to play basketball sometime today"

I was the first one to get to the steps and down into the PE hall, the boys were lined up on one side, all sitting on benches. Ryan, William and Nathaniel were sitting together. All three gave me a small smile before continuing their conversation; Though Ryan kept looking at me , I looked away and went to sit on a bench; Almost jumping when Katharine and Jenna practically appeared out of nowhere next to me.

I kept my eyes on the floor as all the other girls slowly came from the changing rooms; that is until Katharine Jenna spoke "The sexual tension between you two is really thick ya'know, it's only a matter of time 'till you or he breaks. We just need to make him break first" she said slyly. Rather unlike Jenna to say something that sounded so, _so cunning_.

"Jenna's right, you like him, and he obviously like you, all we need now is to get you two together" Katharine said in an almost, authorative-like voice.

"Which I will do by myself, I don't want you two planning anything you hear me? I just, _I just need some advice_, on how to get past this, _stupid_ awkward stage" I say quietly, I know what the two of them would do if I let them tangle themselves into my _non-existent_ Love life.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Miss Hart "Okay, seeing as we have an even number, I would like the girls and boys to split into teams of three and then to team up with another pair, three boys, three girls per team thank you" she called out.

Katharine instantly dragged me and Jenna straight over to; yep, you guessed it, Ryan, Nathaniel and William. "We'll be with you three if that's alright" she said sweetly but in a demanding way.

I was tempted to kick her right where we stood, but I fought back the urge to do so.

William smiled at us "Of course".

"Good. Me and Jenna'll go get a ball" she said, and instantly dragged Jenna away; what is with her and dragging people about.

"You do have some weird friends" Ryan said.

"They're not weird, they're probably some of the most normal friends I'm ever going to have" I say, I busied myself with tieing my hair up with a hair band.

"What about us?" asked Nathaniel, in a voice that showed he was obviously pretending to be hurt.

"Don't think you three class, secret Dinosaur catching team, isn't exactl a normal thing for a group of teenagers ya'know" I say back jokingly, but quietly.

Within moments everyone else had grouped up and Miss Hart was sorting out which team would go against which.

Oh, did I ever mention my life sucks? Or that somebody up there hates me? Because guess whose team we we're put against for the next thirty minutes; Chester's.

.....................

Suffice to say, Chester's team were good, but we we're better, what with having three of the best sportsmen in year ten on our team, and Jenna who has really, really good hand-eye co-ordination. Me and Katharine we're also very good at getting in the other teams way so that they couldn't get to the ball in time.

We beat them with double their points; but we we're knackered after it. I'm just glad that PE is the last lesson of the day.

Katharine, Jenna and I shared a little group hug before unceremoniously collapsing into a heap on the floor like everybody else was doing. Miss Hart does not let you stop in the match, accept for a short two minute break in the middle; so playing basketball for twenty-eight minutes running, was downright hard.

My ankle was hurting a little; maybe I'd overdone it a bit, but oh well, though my sides do hurt as well, and my shoulder does a bit. I guess I'm just going to have to get a good night's sleep.

"Bet you... Wished you had... a bad ankle for... A bit... Longer huh?" Jenna breathed as we led there on the floor; something which we all did at the end of nearly every PE lesson.

"Oh yeah" I laughed but stopped when a particularly nasty pain shot through my right side, I sat up holding a hand to my ribs. "Think I overdid it" I said, wincing at the small sharp pain that happened when I stood.

"Weren't you told to take it easy" Katharine asked as both she and Jenna stood up.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts!" Katharine said abruptly, cutting me off. "Come on, let's get changed, that way you can get home _Isabella Anne Temple_ and _take it easy_" she said loudly; loud enough that I'm sure they heard her from in the changing rooms, and she just had to use my full name didn't she; Little cow.

"Take it easy?" Ryan's voice asked from behind us; his face is one of mild confusion and worry.

Both Nathaniel and William just give me a half smile half grimace look and walk off in the direction of the boys changing room; obviously not wanting to stick around for one of Ryan's Time-To-Be-Protective-Of-Isabella-moments.

"Isabella seems to have overdone it, _even though_ she was told to take it easy, I mean, look at her, she's still a little pink and pale" Katharine says to him, as though it was him who had done something wrong.

He gives me a pointed look "_Bell_" he scolds me like I am a child; it's annoying but in a sweet way.

"I'm fine" I say loudly "It's bound to hurt for a while, I did fall from high up _remember_" I make sure to long the remember.

"All the same" he says, obviously remembering the real events around the fall "I'm going to walk you home, make sure you don't overdo yourself again" he says giving me one of those cheeky grins; not awkward at all.

"Okay, okay, whatever" I say back with an air of sarcasm and cheekiness.

"See you in a bit then" he calls as the three of us girls walk into the changing rooms. Me smiling all the way, Katharine and Jenna only barely suppressing giggles.

"Shut up" I say to them.

"Ryan and Isabella sitting in a tree..."Katharine began to sing quietly, that was, until I thumped her in the arm.

"This is your chance ya'know" Jenna quips as we begin to change from our PE kits to our normal school uniform, though we leave our school shirts unbuttoned as it was warm. We we're changed and ready before the bell so we just sat there and talked with the rest of the group of girls.

* * *

**Sorry that this one's a bit short, I think it's more of a filler chapter really until we get to the good stuff!**

Let me know what you thought of the story; I'll be mentioning people before each new chapter! So you could have your name mentioned!

If you have an idea's that you think you want in, just put them at the end of you review and I'll see what I can do for you!

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**


	7. All’s fair in love and war

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.

**REVIEWS!!**

**Kate wants to become and actor-** Thank you for the review!

**Ironicallynameless- **Thank you for your lovely _short_ review!

**Anda2009- **Thank you for the review!

**Oreal770- **Thank you for the review! Don't worry; I'm planning a sequel that will be full of Dinosaurs and future threats! (As well as a little bit of teenage drama!- after all, the main characters are just teens)

**Warning- Swearing ahead!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: All's fair in love and war**

**(Isabella's Prov)**

When the end-of-school bell rang, Miss Hart let us all out of the changing room, and the minute I had stepped from the room, Ryan was there, grabbing me gently by the elbow and he led me from the corridor hurriedly; I had to shout to Katharine that I'd talk to her later on MSNx, to which she shouted back 'Tell me everything alright?', I don't have a clue what she's on about.

People looked at us a little weirdly as he pulled me along; Both William and Nathaniel gave us small, slightly weird looking smiles.

He didn't let go of me until we were walking down the pathway that runs along the side of the school fence.

"Was there any need to drag me about like that?" I ask him, a little angrily; I am a little touched though, for some reason.

He was just about to answer me when Chester's voice came from behind us "Ya'know, you two spend an awful lot of time together" he said in his usual drawling voice; his hands are stuffed into his jacket pockets and Jeremy is standing a little behind him.

"Yeah, so what Johnston" Ryan snaps at him.

"Well, it make people wonder whether you two are _more_ than just friends ya'know, it makes them wonder what you too get up to with all the time you spend _alone_ together" He says snidely; Jeremy is smirking from behind him.

"Whatever Chester, what we get up to is neither yours, nor anyone else's business" I say forcefully to him; I pull on Ryan's arm slightly "Come on, let's just go, he's not worth it" I say to him quietly, but he just ignores me.

"You know what Johnston" Ryan says in one of those snidely-calm voices.

"What Quinn?" Chester asks back, smirking as usual.

Both boys are completely oblivious to the small attention they are attracting of passersby.

"I reckon you're jealous" Ryan stated. My hand is still on his arm and I look at him, what is he up too?

"And why Quinn, would I be jealous?" Chester questioned, looking both confused and annoyed.

Ryan smirked at him and says "You're jealous because Isabella would rather spend all her time with me, than spend more than a second talking to you. You're jealous because I'm the one that spends all their time with her. You're jealous because she likes me and not you"

When he spoke the last part, my grip on his arm slackened and I set my gaze somewhere away from either Chester's or his; he knows I like him and yet he said it out loud for everyone to hear.

Chester raised an eyebrow and sneered "I aint jealous Quinn, if she liked you so much, the pair of you'd be goin' out, and as for spendin' time with her, it's a mystery that she aint sick of you by now"

Okay, so now I'm getting annoyed, the pair of them are talking as though I'm not there, and Chester is really beginning to piss me off, I lift my gaze to glare at him "For your information _Chester_, I like spending time with Ryan, want to know why? Because he's funny, he's considerate and he's fun to hand around with, you on the other hand, are just an _asshole_" I'm being rather loud now, people are starting to stare "you only ever think about yourself, you're _lazy_, _pathetic_ and you're _a total prick_. And I'm pretty sure I and everyone else have told you that I'd _never_ go out with you, **ever**"

I grab Ryan's hand and pull him away rather quickly, and I didn't stop dragging him until we were a good few streets away from the school and everyone else.

I let go of his hand and spun around to face him whilst laughing; relieved that I'd actually said all that to Chester.

"Nice speech, though I didn't know you were a public speaker" Ryan grinned.

"Thanks" I say happily "I have been waiting to do that for _so_ long!" I'm practically dancing on the spot.

He gave me a few moments whilst I got all the giddiness from my system before finally saying "Come on then, let's get you home"

He slips an arm around my shoulders as we begin to walk "So, I'm fun to hang around with huh?"

"Shut up"

.....................

We get to mine about ten minutes later; we would have been there quicker if we hadn't been laughing about Chester the whole way. His arm is still wrapped around my shoulders, but I don't mind of course.

Today, nobody is home until six; except for Thomas, though he normally stays out. So when I open the door, I ask Ryan if he wants to come in.

"Sure" he says that big smile on his face again.

We walk inside and head straight up to my bedroom, stopping on the way to pet Rex who was resting of the stair banister.

When we get into my bedroom, we kick off our shoes and dump our bags on the floor and hang our jackets on the back of my bedroom door. I put my PDA on my bedside table as Ryan flops onto my bed and rests himself against the head board.

I automatically throw him a game station controller; he cheeked me when it almost hit him, but I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I turned on the game station and went about feeding Manny and Ellie; who have yet to be returned to their own time period.

Once I had done that, I switched on my laptop, and then I went over and rested against the headboard of the bed next to Ryan; picking up another controller as I did so.

The game Heaven's quest started playing; think of a cross between final fantasy and Kingdom hearts.

It's nice to just relax.

...................

We've been playing for roughly an hour; we've both died a few times each, all the while making idle conversation as we did so.

After a few more minutes of mindlessly killing bad guys, Ryan spoke "Chester is a dick, you know that right?" he said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

I snort whilst making my character run off a building and onto the floor "No shit Sherlock" I pause whilst shooting several more game characters "I meant it you know, 'bout not being sick of you"

"I know" he replies; his character killing another group from the game. "I also know you fancy me"

I freeze, just completely staying still; which causes my character to be bombarded and killed.

Ryan pauses the game and places the controller on my bedside table and he then goes back to leaning against the headboard.

I know for a fact that I am blushing a deep red, blushing more than I've ever blushed before, and my cheeks are burning and radiating heat so hot that Ryan can most probably feel it.

He carries on talking "I've known for a while, I overheard Katharine and Jenna talking about it 'bout at lunch about two months ago, and once I heard them say it, I realised how obvious it really was"

I am going to murder them, I really am.

I sighed "I tried not to like you ya'know, I mean, we're supposed to be best mates, and I didn't want to ruin it. _And they weren't supposed to talk about it_, I told them not too" I tried not to look at him, I mean, he knows now don't he "So yeah, I do like you" I say finally. I wish the house would split in half and swallow me up, I'm just so embarrassed.

"Good" he says simply.

"Good?" I question, head shooting up and turning to look at him.

"Good" he repeats again, leaning sideways so he's resting on his elbow.

"Why?" I ask, folding my arms, turning my body to face him better.

"Why what?" he asks, smiling.

"Don't joke about, why is it good?" I ask him hurriedly.

"Because Bell" he said, leaning in close to me; I almost move myself back, but don't "I happen to like you too" he says, and then pushes his lips to mine.

I gasp as he kisses me, but I soon kiss back; this is what I have been dreaming about for a long time. His lips are warm and soft, I wrap my arms around his neck and his winds their way around my back and soon our tongues are 'dancing'.

All too soon though, we run out of breath and have to pull apart; but we only do so for a few moments before we start kissing again.

We go on like this for a good while and by the end of our little 'make out session' my head is practically spinning.

We keep on giving each other little kisses; me resting on his chest; I am in heaven, I tell you.

"Bell?" Ryan asks in between kissing.

"Hmm?" I sound, looking at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks quietly, fiddling with strand of my hair, and twirling it around his fingers.

"Really?" I ask, smiling gently.

"Really" he says smiling back at me; he's drawing circles on my back.

I smile brightly "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend" I say, and kiss him, to which he happily kisses me back.

"We're going to tell Mum and Dad" two loud voices came from the bedroom door.

I and Ryan quickly broke apart and sit up; Thomas and Aaron were standing at my bedroom looking at us.

"No you don't!" I say and scramble off the bed running after the pair of them; Ryan following me.

"Mum! Mum!" Shouted Aaron.

I race after them as they go down the stairs, and I cringe when both Thomas and Aaron make it to Mum before I do. Ryan and I are left standing halfway up the stairs, looking down as my Mum looks at them.

"What?" she asks them; I don't think she's noticed me and Ryan yet.

"Isabella and Ryan we're kissing" Said Thomas.

"With tongues!" added Aaron.

I swear this world hates me! I really do!

I cringe when she looks up at us, and Ryan looks at me with a pained expression on his face, and he tries to hide himself behind me; everybody knows that my Mum is the strict parent and the fact that Thomas and Ryan just told her and not my Dad means I might just as well have been given a death sentence, and never mind Ryan, she'll probably have him thrown through the next anomaly and shoved in front of a group of G-Rexes.

"Really?" she asks with a small smirk on her face. "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to them then won't I" she looks to them and smiles "Why don't you two go up to your rooms while your Dad and I have a chat with them".

Thomas and Aaron look up at us before running up past us on the stairs, Thomas muttering "Busted!" as he went up. I could have hit him.

My Mum motions for us to follow her, and reluctantly, we follow her into the living room. Dad is standing in the doorway, meaning he had heard the whole thing.

Mum sits down on the sofa, Dad sits next to her and both I and Ryan sit down on the two seat sofa. Ryan rests his hand on my shoulder.

I look at them, wondering if they are going to yell at us or not.

Then, rather surprisingly, Mum breaks out into a very large smile "Finally! It took you two long enough" she says, sounding relieved.

"What?" Ryan and I ask simultaneously, we look at each other, and then back at my parents.

"It's obvious that you too have liked each other for ages" Mum says, practically gushing, she stands up and walks over to pull us two into a hug.

"S-so it's okay?" I ask, almost out of breath.

"More than okay" Dad says "You just earned me about fifty quid!" he says happily.

"You bet on us?" laughed Ryan; I think more out of relief that my Dad isn't going to kill him.

"Everyone did, though Lester said you two wouldn't get together until you were eighteen or something, so that's fifty quid for me!" My Dad laughed.

Relief flooded my system; and by the looks of Ryan, relief flooded through him too. We smiled, and so did my parents.

"Go on you two, go hang out" Mum says; instantly Ryan and I bounded off the sofa and we ran upstairs, holding each others hand and laughing all the way.

I so can't wait to tell Katharine and Jenna, and William and Nathaniel.

Both Thomas and Aaron were waiting outside their bedroom doors; obviously hopig for us to be in trouble. I smile and stick my tongue out at them "Ha ha losers!"

"They didn't yell at you!" said Thomas, looking shocked.

"Nope, they're happy, so Ha!" I laughed at them.

"Suckers!" Ryan said ruffling their hair as we past them, and the pair of us laughed our way into my bedroom; Thomas and Aaron looking at us open mouthed all the while.

We closed the door behind us and fell onto the bed laughing.

Ryan kissed me soundly on the lips; though we we're both still giggling as we kissed, but as we did, Dad shouted up the stairs...

"An anomaly, come on!"

Ryan and I just looked at each other, smiling.

"It's the way our life is" he says, and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter **it is a relief to finally have them two together!

**Okay! So just the epilogue to go then!**

Let me know what you think people!

I shall be starting the sequel very soon.

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**

**PS:** The time is 19:08 on Saturday 06 June 2009 and I am getting ready to watch the last episode of Primeval in the series. I shall then be crying over how it is over and then looking forward to the next series (Assuming they will actually do another!)


	8. Epilogue

**An: In this, Cutter DID NOT DIE, and you have to realise that this story is set a good seventeen/eighteen years into the future. Oh and Claudia never disappeared.**

**Pairings:**

**Abby/Connor**

**Nick/Claudia**

**Danny/OC**

**Becker/Sarah**

**Isabella (OC)/ Ryan (OC)**

This story will mostly focus upon Isabella and the rest of the NG of Primeval. Hope you don't mind.

**Anda2009- **Thank you for the review!

**mindless-junk-247- **Thank you for the review! Yeah, it was typical of him.

**AN:** I have just watched the last in series 3! Oh My God

I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter within this story, but do not fear readers; I shall be writing a sequel as soon as I have posted this epilogue, and that will contain more danger and excitement for Isabella and the others. And there will be a lot more adventure to come after that as I hope to make this a long series!

* * *

**Epilogue**

I have a secret.

A secret that I cannot tell.

A secret, that if let out, could cause mass panic across the globe.

A secret that I, and very few others alike, have to keep.

And a secret, that I enjoy.

The secret I keep is dangerous, and I have already been hurt whilst keeping it.

But what makes my secret enjoyable, is that it is fun. It gives me adventures that no other teenagers in the world could ever have.

I used to hate my life.

I used to think that the world was against me, that it did everything in it's power to make my life miserable.

But this secret, although sometimes can be completely devastating, is also the best thing that could of ever happened to me.

And I get to keep it with my two best friends and my wonderful boyfriend of course.

You see, though my life isn't easy, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I am Isabella Anne Temple and I love my life.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this story.**

I hope you have enjoyed it, and I hope you look forward to the next one; I'll start getting it out within the next couple of days.

The next story will be not only from Isabella's view, but from Ryan, William, Nathaniel and others too. But here are a few sneaky little peaks at the next one.

**..........**

"_Out of all the things I wanted to do this summer, being stuck in the cretaceous period with you Chester, was not one of them"_

**..........**

"_What the fuck was that!" Chester spun around, almost crashing into William as he did so."What the fuck is going on Cutter" he snapped at me._

**..........**

"_Ryan, I'm scared, I'm really really scared" Tears rolled down my face as I shivered._

_Ryan placed his hands on both of my cheeks and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, he rested his forehead against mine as we both shivered "Me too baby, me too"_

**..........**

"_Thomas!" William yelled down; it was getting too dark to see, and the cold was beginning to set in._

"_Wi-William Help!" _

**..........**

"_Our children are stuck in the past with civilians, school friends for fucksakes, with very little protection, very little food and very little knowhow on what's what" Danny spat at Lester._

"_Now hold it Danny, you know Isabella is a smart girl, she has her emergency tech-pack, she should be able to get everyone back, you got to believe in her" Nick said calmly._

"_And William has a bag full of weapons and is totally mentally prepared for this, I made sure of it myself" Becker said calmly._

"_They will be fine" Lester said calmly to them "Your children- your children are brilliant, they can cope with this, after all, they've had all you to learn from"_

"_I hope your right" Claudia whispered._

_"Though if all hopes are on a Temple-" _

_"Shut up!"_

**..........**

Let me know if you have any ideas.

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down!**


End file.
